


Before Motherhood

by twitchtipthegnawer



Series: Meteorites [3]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Female Friendship, Fluff and Angst, Motherhood, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 22:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3625794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twitchtipthegnawer/pseuds/twitchtipthegnawer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose Quartz has survived longer than almost any other gem, through failures and conquests and planets found and destroyed. Now, her few remaining friends are safe, and she's ready to leave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before Motherhood

**Author's Note:**

> A little thing for my friend rose-kin on tumblr UvU just a little ficlet cause she's 'kin with rose quartz so I wrote it for her yeah. Of course neither of us owns the characters or steven universe. This is, I guess, supposed to be Rose Quarts coming home to the gems the day she decided to give up her corporeal form... idk. Critiques are welcome.

Rose Quartz took a deep breath, steeling herself before she opened the door to the temple and ducked inside. Pearl and Amethyst's heads looked up in surprise, Garnet's following a beat after as she took in the new futures that were no doubt forming. Rose Quartz found herself glad for the glasses covering her friend's face, obscuring what her reaction might be to the sudden changing in the tides of fate.

Pearl's smile was relieved when she registered who it was, the expression of annoyance melting straight off. Beside her Amethyst ducked her head back down again, and Rose Quartz had a moment to worry about what they had been arguing over (how they would survive without her, she didn't know- honestly, it was almost enough to make her stay) but quickly set the thought aside, smiling back at her most trusted and oldest friend. "Welcome back!" Pearl said, that lovely light of admiration entering her gaze, though it was more muted now, almost hesitant. "How was your, ah, date?"

Rose Quartz could feel her posture slipping, betraying her age and tiredness as her shoulders sloped. Still, she couldn't help the kindness in her voice when she spoke. "I was lovely," she said, "Greg truly does love me, and it feels... nice, invigorating maybe." Pearl blushed a bit at that, her eyes averting as if to hide the love she showed clearly there. Rose Quartz appreciated it now more than ever.

Behind the two of them, Garnet was quiet, her brow furrowed over her glasses. Rose Quartz was thankful, at least, that she wasn't starting a confrontation at the sudden (not so sudden, really, but sudden for them) decision Rose Quartz had made. Or, she wasn't starting it now; perhaps she would soon, but for today... Rose Quartz was too drained to deal with a conversation like that, emotionally at least. Though Greg was wonderful to be around, he was also full of energy, and Rose Quartz, despite her good health, was finding herself getting tired sooner and sooner each week.

Amethyst coughed, walking over to Roze Quartz and grinning up at her, her tiny body barely reaching Rose's hip. "So did you two get _busy_?" She asked, drawing out the last syllable of "busy" like they were talking on one of the soap operas Greg pretended not to care about in between marathoning. Pearl's blush deepened, though it was accompanied by an angry frown at the inappropriate way of referring to Rose.

Still, Rose laughed, the sight of their antics reminding her of her own youth, so long ago. Amethyst was still so young, barely more than a baby, and she filled Rose with a sense of potential that she couldn't help but wonder at, couldn't help but ask herself if her own child would fill her with the same thing. She supposed she would just have to wait and find out.


End file.
